


Todo va a estar bien.

by Sammy



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Other, The Outsiders
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy/pseuds/Sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En ocasiones, Ponyboy aún piensa en ellos, es algo inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo va a estar bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Me sorprendió que no hubieran cosas en español en esta sección, así que aquí yo dejo mi aporte. ¡Disfruten!

En ocasiones, Ponyboy aún piensa en ellos. Simplemente es algo imposible de evitar.  
Ciertamente, y a pesar de que se ha suavizado mucho, sigue siendo un trago agridulce recordar a Johnny y a Dally. Recordar su infancia, momentos, lugares; y al mismo tiempo, recordar una de las peores situaciones que había vivido, que lo tuvo en constante miedo pero que finalmente culminó en una lección de vida.  
Johnny fue un chico que, sobrepasado por una situación crítica, actuó por instinto. No había querido herir a nadie, simplemente la vida no le dio una oportunidad.  
Dally, el que había optado por la indiferencia y el odio sólo para no dejarse aplastar por la vida. Pero que, sin embargo, había sido incapaz de soportar perder lo único, a la única persona, que le importaba verdaderamente.  
La realidad era que jamás olvidaría a Johnny Cade y a Dallas Winston, ni él ni nadie de la pandilla. Sería muy difícil olvidar al chico moreno y de ojos grandes que parecía asustado de su propia sombra, o al muchacho de cabello casi blanco que siempre tenía una expresión feroz y, para que mentir, un carácter no del todo amable.  
Quizás ya no fuera tan doloroso recordarlos, si no que era lindo cuando volvía a casa en navidades y estaba toda la pandilla reunida, aún después de que habían pasado cinco años todos seguían comportándose igual, y de pronto surgía el tema, recordaban con alegría todo lo que fueron aquellos chicos.  
Aunque Pony sabía que él, y todos, en lo profundo de su alma aún sentía un poco de dolor. Puede que “dolor” no sea la palabra exacta, es sólo el hecho de saber que no se podrá llenar el agujero que quedó en el corazón, no importa cuántas personas conociera y le ofrecieran llenarlo ninguna pieza calzaba perfectamente. Tampoco era lo que buscaba, no quería dejar de recordar, siempre se decía a si mismo que todo valió la pena, tenía la experiencia y le había servido de mucho.  
Ahora, viendo el paisaje de otoño por la ventana de la biblioteca de la universidad, estaba seguro que era verdad, todo valía la pena. Él se esforzaría al máximo por convertirse en un gran escritor. No sólo por sí mismo, sino también por el recuerdo de sus amigos, ellos lo merecían.  
Y es que, viendo las hojas de tonalidades rojizas bailar ante sus ojos, se daba cuenta de que todo iba bien, le había hecho caso a Johnny. Seguía siendo dorado.


End file.
